Pokeopolis
by DJ'S-wish
Summary: Team Rocket has created a machine that turns pokemon into zombies. It is up to Donavan, Ash, and Dawn to destroy the machine and bring peace.


"Run Ralts, Run" I screeched. Ralts is the last non-zombie Pokémon left.

"Ralts use Teleport and come to me" I thought. Ralts and I can talk through our thoughts, using Telepathy.

"I can't, I need more power" Ralts said through his thoughts.

"Then use a bit of power to use Double Team and then use Heal Pulse on yourself" I said.

"Let's do it" Ralts said bravely. Ralts then used Double Team and zombie-Paras used X-Scissor on one of the Ralts. Luckily it wasn't the real Ralts. Ralts then used Heal Pulse and Teleport quickly after. Finally my Ralts was safe, or so I thought. Apparently a zombie-Joltik stuck to Ralts before it used Teleport and the zombie-Joltik was using Leech Life on Ralts trying to turn it into a zombie-Ralts. I saw an opportunity to help Ralts and Joltik. I only had one special pokeball left where if I used it on Joltik he would either be slow to come out and become a living Pokémon and become mine, or it would be fast and get out turning Ralts into zombie-Ralts and breaking my pokeball and screwing Ralts. I had to take that chance. I threw the pokeball and luckily Joltik was to slow and became my Pokémon while turning into a real life Pokémon.

Ralts and Joltik became friends quickly but they were both exhausted by their work and became sick. Ralts and Joltik were both pretty tired so I had Ralts use Healing Pulse on both of them. After that Ralts started glowing. I stared in shock. Was Ralts turning into a zombie-Ralts? I passed out right there. I woke up to see a Pokémon using Heal Pulse on me. I quickly got my pokedex and found out my Ralts had evolved and made me more pokeballs.

My Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia! It also used psychic to put my pokeballs on my belt. My team and I were ready for anything! We set off to my home town to gather some supplies. "Mom I'm home." I shouted across the house. My mom calls me to a closet to talk to her.

"Mom why is the town so dark"? I asked.

"The Pokémon have taken control". She whispered

"Keep your voice downs" she replied. Then I told her I just needed to get some food and I would be on my way.

"Don't do it there is zombie-Pokémon everywhere in here." She hissed at me.

"Mom I'll be fine, I have Kirlia and Joltik by my side." I say as I bring them out.

"Finally you let me out of that torture device". Kirlia said.

"Joltik" said Joltik.

"What did he say Kirlia" I asked him.

"One it's a girl, and second she says she's ready to fight some zombie-Pokémon and that there are some zombie-Pokémon outside of the door." He said.

"Sorry for assuming you were a guy Joltik. But put that behind us and use Electroweb on this door to warn the zombie-Pokémon not to mess with us, and if they attack us Kirlia just protect my mom as long as possible until Joltik and I get back with food, ready, go." I said.

Joltik used an amazing Electroweb but the zombie didn't take the warning, it assumed it was being attacked and started attacking using Seed Bomb on Kirlia but Kirlia used Psychic and brought the Seed Bombs to the staircase. Shroomish left Kirlia and came after Joltik and me.

"Joltik use Electroweb on the floor just in case a zombie comes and keep them there". I commanded.

Joltik obeyed. I was filling my backpack with food when a Nincada came.

"Joltik use Spider Web now." I said zipping my backpack up. A direct hit!

"Now finish him off by using Signal Beam!" I shouted. Joltik obeyed. I threw a pokeball, it worked. I caught a Nincada. Joltik started glowing.

"Mom, Kirlia, come here quickly. Nincada come out." I yelled.

"Wait Kirlia lift my mom off the ground when you get to the kitchen." I said. They came just in time to see Joltik evolve. I brought out my pokedex and found out it was a Galvantula. It learned Electro Ball!

"Kirlia, Galvantula meet the new members of our team, my mom and my newly caught Nincada." I said.

"Shroomish" I heard down the hall.

"Galvantula looks like that other zombie found your Electrowebs." I said.

"Donavan, that zombie-Pokémon happens to be a Shroomish, and a very powerful one to." Kirlia said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said

"Okay Nincada, let's go get them" I said "Kirlia use psychic to bring us all over there, Galvantula return."

Kirlia used psychic like I asked. We found the Shroomish; it looked weakened from the Electrowebs.

"Nincada this won't be an exciting battle but at least it's something, now use Metal Claw." I said.

"Nincada." It said.

'Bam', another direct hit.

"Now Nincada come back, Go pokeball." I shouted as I threw a pokeball.

"Ding, ding, ding" the pokeball replied. I caught Shroomish! "Kirlia bring you and my mom over here and meet Shroomish." I said. After we were done with introductions we headed off toward Route 29. A zombie-Pidgey appeared!

"Donavan what do you do" Mom asked.

"Just watch," I said "GO Nincada!" I yelled

"Nincada" Nincada said

"Nincada use Metal Claw," I commanded,

'BAM', a direct hit.

"Pidgey" Pidgey said.

Pidgey used Wing Attack.

"Nincada use Dig to dodge."

Too late, 'BANG', Pidgey landed the hit.

"Nincada, use Dig now." I said a bit worried about Nincada.

Nincada obeyed completely, the zombie-Pidgey fell.

"Perfect," I mumbled "Great job Nincada. GO pokeball." I said throwing a pokeball.

"Ding, Ding, Ding," the pokeball replied shaking a bit. "Bing" it said.

"Yes I helped a Pidgey" I yelled

"Nincada Nin-Nin-Nincada" Nincada replied excited. Nincada started glowing. "Nincada's evolving." I murmured.

Nincada stopped glowing.

"Ninjask" the Pokémon replied.

I pulled out my pokedex.

"It's a Ninjask." I said

"Ninjask the ninja Pokémon, it is said to be the fastest Pokémon alive." The pokedex said.

"Wow," I said "Ninjask, show me your speed fly to Cherrygrove City and back, I'll time you. Ready, Set, Go" I said

"One, Two, Three, Fou-," I said as Ninjask came back. "Wow that's impressive, return Ninjask." We kept at it and no more zombies came to attack us.

"Kirlia can you use Telepathy to see if any zombies are near?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," Kirlia said "There are some about to cross the corner up here." He said

"Quick hide behind that tree!" I whispered

"No, I mean it is a real life Pokémon and its trainer." Kirlia said

"Oh, then lets greet them," I said "Hey, you got a real life Pokémon there." I yelled

"Yeah how about you" the stranger said

"Yep almost a whole team," I said "Come on out Kirlia, Galvantula, Ninjask, Shroomish, and last but not least Pidgey." I said letting my Pokémon out of their pokeballs.

"Wow I got a few to," he said "Come on out Teddiursa, Cranidos, Tepig, and finally Pikachu!" He said "and I'm Ash"

"Whoa you're Ash the Pokémon champion?" I said so shocked

"Yep. I used to have a team made up of Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy. All but Tepig and Pikachu were bit and became a zombie; consequently my goal is to free all Pokémon from this misery and find Team Rocket who is most likely behind this with their worst machinery ever." Ash said.

"Wow let me help you on your journey, since I have the same goal as you, except for the Team rocket part." I said

"Sure the more the merrier. Oh, and by the way Professor Oak said six Pokémon rule doesn't count for this Pokéopolis thing going on, so you could have as much as many Pokémon with you. Now that would be the life, right?

"Heck yeah now do you have some pokeballs my mom could have since she's a trainer now?" I asked

"Donavan you don't have to let me catch Pokémon now do you?" mom asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Yeah I could lend her some as long as you catch that zombie-Pidgey right there." Ash said.

Okay, mom I will battle this one for you so all you have to do is throw this pokeball well enough" I said giving her a pokeball.

"Okay I choose you, Galvantula." I said

"Galvantula use Electro-Ball" I said.

'Bang', one hit K-O

"Okay, here is your chance," I said "Now mom"

"Go pokeball," she said throwing it with perfect aim "Amazing, it kind of reminds me of when I was a kid" she said

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Bing." The pokeball replied.

"Yes I caught a Pidgey." my mom yelled.

"Okay, here are your pokeballs." Ash said.

"Thanks," mom said "and my name is Dawn."

Suddenly it started snowing so bad we could see ice type Pokémon coming out.

"Come on, we need to take cover." I said.

"No! We need to try and free those Pokémon from their misery!" Ash said.

"Okay let my mom use her Pidgey to catch that Vannilite right there," I said "ready mom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied.

"Go, Pidgey," she yelled. "Use Gust."

Pidgey made a huge gust of wind and threw it at Vannilite.

"Vannilite" it said painfully.

Then it started using a move that I couldn't recognize.

"Dawn dodge that move its super effective to Pidgey" Ash yelled.

"What move is it?" She replied.

"It's Vannilite's strongest move, Blizzard." He yelled.

As soon as she heard that she told Pidgey to quickly dodge it. Pidgey almost did but Blizzard hit its foot and froze it.

"Pidgey" Pidgey yelled.

"Pidgey come on use Air Slash now." Dawn commanded.

Pidgey landed it with spectacular power. The Vannilite was almost down that's when Dawn yelled "Go pokeball."

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing" it replied.

"Yes I caught a Vannilite." Dawn said.

Suddenly I saw a Cubchoo about to use Ice Beam. Then I yelled "Ash, you can get that Cubchoo I'll get what comes next I yelled"

Ash saw the Cubchoo and said "Tepig come out and use Flame Wheel"

Tepig came out and obeyed amazingly.

"Teeeeeepig" Tepig used as a battle cry and charged at Cubchoo to attack but Cubchoo finished Ice Beam and froze poor Tepig.

"Tepig use Ember to thaw out the ice." Ash said.

Tepig got out of the ice and the leftover Ember hit the Cubchoo and Ash threw the pokeball.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing." It replied

"Good battle Tepig," ash said, "and now I have a Cubchoo."

"Shroomish dodge" Ash heard me say.

He looked to see me battling a Swinub.

"Shroomish use Seed Bomb" I yelled

"Shroooomish" he replied.

'Bang', a direct hit!

I saw the Swinub start up a Mud Bomb and yelled,

"Shroomish quickly use Giga Drain on that Mud Bomb to weaken the attack and heal yourself!"

"Shroomish" he replied.

Then very surprisingly the Swinub started glowing and evolved into a Pillowswine.

It ended up working and the mud Bomb was worthless.

"Now use Stun Spore"

'Bam' the Pillowswine was paralyzed.

"Go, pokeball." I yelled

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing" it replied

"YES I caught a Pillowswine"

Shroomish began glowing.

"Ash, Dawn get over here Shroomish is evolving"

After Shroomish stopped glowing I pulled out my pokedex and it turned out to be a Pokémon that I didn't appear to know. Shroomish had evolved into a Breloom.

"Wow what type is it Donavan?" Dawn asked.

"My pokedex says it's a Grass-Fighting type."

"Whoa I've never seen anything like it before the Pokémon nor the type mixture." Ash replied more surprised than usual.

And before you ask we didn't forget about Pillowswine, we just were focusing on Breloom.

"Pillowswine, it surprised me when you evolved." I said.

"I know right same here, he said." Ralts said

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled not knowing that Kirlia was out of her pokeball.

Dawn and Ash started screaming too not knowing what it was about.

Afterwards Ash told me that when I screamed he thought a Pokémon had bitten me."Run Ralts, Run" I screeched. Ralts is the last non-zombie Pokémon left.

"Ralts use Teleport and come to me" I thought. Ralts and I can talk through our thoughts, using Telepathy.

"I can't, I need more power" Ralts said through his thoughts.

"Then use a bit of power to use Double Team and then use Heal Pulse on yourself" I said.

"Let's do it" Ralts said bravely. Ralts then used Double Team and zombie-Paras used X-Scissor on one of the Ralts. Luckily it wasn't the real Ralts. Ralts then used Heal Pulse and Teleport quickly after. Finally my Ralts was safe, or so I thought. Apparently a zombie-Joltik stuck to Ralts before it used Teleport and the zombie-Joltik was using Leech Life on Ralts trying to turn it into a zombie-Ralts. I saw an opportunity to help Ralts and Joltik. I only had one special pokeball left where if I used it on Joltik he would either be slow to come out and become a living Pokémon and become mine, or it would be fast and get out turning Ralts into zombie-Ralts and breaking my pokeball and screwing Ralts. I had to take that chance. I threw the pokeball and luckily Joltik was to slow and became my Pokémon while turning into a real life Pokémon.

Ralts and Joltik became friends quickly but they were both exhausted by their work and became sick. Ralts and Joltik were both pretty tired so I had Ralts use Healing Pulse on both of them. After that Ralts started glowing. I stared in shock. Was Ralts turning into a zombie-Ralts? I passed out right there. I woke up to see a Pokémon using Heal Pulse on me. I quickly got my pokedex and found out my Ralts had evolved and made me more pokeballs.

My Ralts had evolved into a Kirlia! It also used psychic to put my pokeballs on my belt. My team and I were ready for anything! We set off to my home town to gather some supplies. "Mom I'm home." I shouted across the house. My mom calls me to a closet to talk to her.

"Mom why is the town so dark"? I asked.

"The Pokémon have taken control". She whispered

"Keep your voice downs" she replied. Then I told her I just needed to get some food and I would be on my way.

"Don't do it there is zombie-Pokémon everywhere in here." She hissed at me.

"Mom I'll be fine, I have Kirlia and Joltik by my side." I say as I bring them out.

"Finally you let me out of that torture device". Kirlia said.

"Joltik" said Joltik.

"What did he say Kirlia" I asked him.

"One it's a girl, and second she says she's ready to fight some zombie-Pokémon and that there are some zombie-Pokémon outside of the door." He said.

"Sorry for assuming you were a guy Joltik. But put that behind us and use Electroweb on this door to warn the zombie-Pokémon not to mess with us, and if they attack us Kirlia just protect my mom as long as possible until Joltik and I get back with food, ready, go." I said.

Joltik used an amazing Electroweb but the zombie didn't take the warning, it assumed it was being attacked and started attacking using Seed Bomb on Kirlia but Kirlia used Psychic and brought the Seed Bombs to the staircase. Shroomish left Kirlia and came after Joltik and me.

"Joltik use Electroweb on the floor just in case a zombie comes and keep them there". I commanded.

Joltik obeyed. I was filling my backpack with food when a Nincada came.

"Joltik use Spider Web now." I said zipping my backpack up. A direct hit!

"Now finish him off by using Signal Beam!" I shouted. Joltik obeyed. I threw a pokeball, it worked. I caught a Nincada. Joltik started glowing.

"Mom, Kirlia, come here quickly. Nincada come out." I yelled.

"Wait Kirlia lift my mom off the ground when you get to the kitchen." I said. They came just in time to see Joltik evolve. I brought out my pokedex and found out it was a Galvantula. It learned Electro Ball!

"Kirlia, Galvantula meet the new members of our team, my mom and my newly caught Nincada." I said.

"Shroomish" I heard down the hall.

"Galvantula looks like that other zombie found your Electrowebs." I said.

"Donavan, that zombie-Pokémon happens to be a Shroomish, and a very powerful one to." Kirlia said.

"Thanks for the warning." I said

"Okay Nincada, let's go get them" I said "Kirlia use psychic to bring us all over there, Galvantula return."

Kirlia used psychic like I asked. We found the Shroomish; it looked weakened from the Electrowebs.

"Nincada this won't be an exciting battle but at least it's something, now use Metal Claw." I said.

"Nincada." It said.

'Bam', another direct hit.

"Now Nincada come back, Go pokeball." I shouted as I threw a pokeball.

"Ding, ding, ding" the pokeball replied. I caught Shroomish! "Kirlia bring you and my mom over here and meet Shroomish." I said. After we were done with introductions we headed off toward Route 29. A zombie-Pidgey appeared!

"Donavan what do you do" Mom asked.

"Just watch," I said "GO Nincada!" I yelled

"Nincada" Nincada said

"Nincada use Metal Claw," I commanded,

'BAM', a direct hit.

"Pidgey" Pidgey said.

Pidgey used Wing Attack.

"Nincada use Dig to dodge."

Too late, 'BANG', Pidgey landed the hit.

"Nincada, use Dig now." I said a bit worried about Nincada.

Nincada obeyed completely, the zombie-Pidgey fell.

"Perfect," I mumbled "Great job Nincada. GO pokeball." I said throwing a pokeball.

"Ding, Ding, Ding," the pokeball replied shaking a bit. "Bing" it said.

"Yes I helped a Pidgey" I yelled

"Nincada Nin-Nin-Nincada" Nincada replied excited. Nincada started glowing. "Nincada's evolving." I murmured.

Nincada stopped glowing.

"Ninjask" the Pokémon replied.

I pulled out my pokedex.

"It's a Ninjask." I said

"Ninjask the ninja Pokémon, it is said to be the fastest Pokémon alive." The pokedex said.

"Wow," I said "Ninjask, show me your speed fly to Cherrygrove City and back, I'll time you. Ready, Set, Go" I said

"One, Two, Three, Fou-," I said as Ninjask came back. "Wow that's impressive, return Ninjask." We kept at it and no more zombies came to attack us.

"Kirlia can you use Telepathy to see if any zombies are near?" I asked

"Yeah, sure," Kirlia said "There are some about to cross the corner up here." He said

"Quick hide behind that tree!" I whispered

"No, I mean it is a real life Pokémon and its trainer." Kirlia said

"Oh, then lets greet them," I said "Hey, you got a real life Pokémon there." I yelled

"Yeah how about you" the stranger said

"Yep almost a whole team," I said "Come on out Kirlia, Galvantula, Ninjask, Shroomish, and last but not least Pidgey." I said letting my Pokémon out of their pokeballs.

"Wow I got a few to," he said "Come on out Teddiursa, Cranidos, Tepig, and finally Pikachu!" He said "and I'm Ash"

"Whoa you're Ash the Pokémon champion?" I said so shocked

"Yep. I used to have a team made up of Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Tepig, Oshawott, and Snivy. All but Tepig and Pikachu were bit and became a zombie; consequently my goal is to free all Pokémon from this misery and find Team Rocket who is most likely behind this with their worst machinery ever." Ash said.

"Wow let me help you on your journey, since I have the same goal as you, except for the Team rocket part." I said

"Sure the more the merrier. Oh, and by the way Professor Oak said six Pokémon rule doesn't count for this Pokéopolis thing going on, so you could have as much as many Pokémon with you. Now that would be the life, right?

"Heck yeah now do you have some pokeballs my mom could have since she's a trainer now?" I asked

"Donavan you don't have to let me catch Pokémon now do you?" mom asked.

"Yes I do." I replied.

"Yeah I could lend her some as long as you catch that zombie-Pidgey right there." Ash said.

Okay, mom I will battle this one for you so all you have to do is throw this pokeball well enough" I said giving her a pokeball.

"Okay I choose you, Galvantula." I said

"Galvantula use Electro-Ball" I said.

'Bang', one hit K-O

"Okay, here is your chance," I said "Now mom"

"Go pokeball," she said throwing it with perfect aim "Amazing, it kind of reminds me of when I was a kid" she said

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Bing." The pokeball replied.

"Yes I caught a Pidgey." my mom yelled.

"Okay, here are your pokeballs." Ash said.

"Thanks," mom said "and my name is Dawn."

Suddenly it started snowing so bad we could see ice type Pokémon coming out.

"Come on, we need to take cover." I said.

"No! We need to try and free those Pokémon from their misery!" Ash said.

"Okay let my mom use her Pidgey to catch that Vannilite right there," I said "ready mom?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she replied.

"Go, Pidgey," she yelled. "Use Gust."

Pidgey made a huge gust of wind and threw it at Vannilite.

"Vannilite" it said painfully.

Then it started using a move that I couldn't recognize.

"Dawn dodge that move its super effective to Pidgey" Ash yelled.

"What move is it?" She replied.

"It's Vannilite's strongest move, Blizzard." He yelled.

As soon as she heard that she told Pidgey to quickly dodge it. Pidgey almost did but Blizzard hit its foot and froze it.

"Pidgey" Pidgey yelled.

"Pidgey come on use Air Slash now." Dawn commanded.

Pidgey landed it with spectacular power. The Vannilite was almost down that's when Dawn yelled "Go pokeball."

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing" it replied.

"Yes I caught a Vannilite." Dawn said.

Suddenly I saw a Cubchoo about to use Ice Beam. Then I yelled "Ash, you can get that Cubchoo I'll get what comes next I yelled"

Ash saw the Cubchoo and said "Tepig come out and use Flame Wheel"

Tepig came out and obeyed amazingly.

"Teeeeeepig" Tepig used as a battle cry and charged at Cubchoo to attack but Cubchoo finished Ice Beam and froze poor Tepig.

"Tepig use Ember to thaw out the ice." Ash said.

Tepig got out of the ice and the leftover Ember hit the Cubchoo and Ash threw the pokeball.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing." It replied

"Good battle Tepig," ash said, "and now I have a Cubchoo."

"Shroomish dodge" Ash heard me say.

He looked to see me battling a Swinub.

"Shroomish use Seed Bomb" I yelled

"Shroooomish" he replied.

'Bang', a direct hit!

I saw the Swinub start up a Mud Bomb and yelled,

"Shroomish quickly use Giga Drain on that Mud Bomb to weaken the attack and heal yourself!"

"Shroomish" he replied.

It ended up working and the mud Bomb was worthless.

Then very surprisingly the Swinub started glowing and evolved into a Pillowswine.

"Now use Stun Spore"

'Bam' the Pillowswine was paralyzed.

"Go, pokeball." I yelled

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Bing" it replied

"YES I caught a Pillowswine"

Shroomish began glowing.

"Ash, Dawn get over here Shroomish is evolving"

After Shroomish stopped glowing I pulled out my pokedex and it turned out to be a Pokémon that I didn't appear to know. Shroomish had evolved into a Breloom.

"Wow what type is it Donavan?" Dawn asked.

"My pokedex says it's a Grass-Fighting type."

"Whoa I've never seen anything like it before the Pokémon nor the type mixture." Ash replied more surprised than usual.

And before you ask we didn't forget about Pillowswine, we just were focusing on Breloom.

"Pillowswine, it surprised me when you evolved." I said.

"I know right same here, he said." Kirlia said

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" I yelled not knowing that Kirlia was out of her pokeball.

Dawn and Ash started screaming too not knowing what it was about.

Afterwards Ash told me that when I screamed he thought a Pokémon had bitten me.

I laughed at that for a while but after a while it just got old so I when we got to Cherrygrove city we saw the city was empty except tracks that looked like Meowth tracks.

"Keep guard everyone, there may be some Zombie-Pokemon here." Ash said.

So after that we all brought out our Pokemon so we had protection. We found a house that had its door creaked open a little.

"That looks like a Team Rocket plot, so ask your Kirlia to use Psychic to open that door." Ash said

"Ok, Kirlia use Psychic on that door to open it" I commanded.

"Kiiiiirrliaaa" Kirlia said.

A net popped out of the door and next thing we know we hear two different voices a girls and a boys.

"Prepare for trouble." The girl said.

"And make it double." The boy said.

"To protect the world from devastation". The girl said.

"To unite all people within our nation" The boy said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love" The girl said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." The boy said

"Jessie" Jessie said.

"James" James said.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight" James said.

"Meowth. That's right" said their Meowth.

"Give us your Pokemon so we can have control of all the Pokemon worldwide." Jesse said.

"Yeah right, we would never give you our Pokemon you idiots." Ash said.

"Idiots. Oh look its the twerp." Jesse said.

"Yep its me all right and i have two friends to back me up, and i can use my Pikachu on you so if you choose to battle, well heh-heh, it will be the last thing you ever do" Ash said cooly.

"Well then instead of battling us why don't you have another one of your twerpish friends battle for you." James said.

"Because they've never experienced anyone like you and i wi-" Ash said before I interrupted him.

"Its all right, I can do this." I said not the least bit worried. "I'll be fine, trust me nobody threatens Pokemon's life and gets away with it on my watch."

"Oh, so another determined twerp. Well this should be easy, but if we must battle then we must." Jesse said."GO, Arbok!"

"GO, Breloom!" I said "Breloom use Seed Bomb and then follow it up with Stun Spore." I said.

"Arbok use Poison Sting." Jesse said.

Brelloms attack hit the Arbok with no problem but then disaster struck. James sent out Weezing.

"Weezing use Smokescreen." James said.

"Go, Pidgey" Dawn said."Pidgey use Whirlwind on that smokescreen."

"GO, Galvantula" I said.

After the smokescreen wore off Brellom used Stun Spore.

"Galvantula, use Thunderbolt." I said.

"Gaaallvantuala." It replied.

"Oh no not Thunderbolt doesn't that move-" Jesse said not finishing her sentence.

Thunderbolt hit all of them and they went blasting into the sky yelling "Team Rockets blasting off again."

"Wow that was so epic Donavan."Ash said. "I would like to after watching you battle Team Rocket challenge you to a Pokemon battle."

"Yeah that would be all right but first lets go find and destroy the machine that doesn't allow poor Pokemon to roam free but instead has them under control allowing them to do absolutely nothing." I said.

We walked into the building where we found notes leading down a hallway. Al of them saying the same exact thing 'Come in and feel the wrath of Team P.' We all thought that that was a bit weird but either way we went forth to battle whatever came our way.


End file.
